Search for Memory
by Jo-Marie-627886
Summary: Years before Goku was even born, The Supreme Kai and his servant welcome a new addition to their lives. Though, they are not expecting what they get. (Kaioshin) ShinxOC (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ, I only own my own twists to the plot, and my characters.

* * *

100 years ago

"Master, it is time to wake up."

Shin, also known as the Supreme Kai, moaned before turning over in bed and covering his head with his pillow. "Can't it wait ten more minutes, Kibito?"

The large man and assistant to the Kai walked over to the window and opened the curtains. "I am afraid not, Master." Kibito was used to the way his Master acted in the mornings. Everyday he would come to wake him and he would be half asleep for the next hour.

The Supreme Kai's room was large and open, with pale blue walls and dark blue trim. Very nice, but simple at the same time. Shin wasn't one to use his powers for personal gain, so he kept things simple to not let it get to his head. There was a walk-in closet and a bathroom attached also. Although, Shin rarely spent time in these rooms when he was not sleeping. He spent his days watching over the universe, keeping things in balance, and relaxing if everything was peaceful.

This was one of those peaceful times in the universe. Well, as peaceful as you could get. Wars still raged, and lives were lost, but it was nothing that concerned Shin. The Supreme Kai only concerned himself in affairs that would harm the universe as a whole. His life was busy, and if not for Kibito, lonely. Shin hardly ever got to interact with others outside The World of the Kais. Today, though, he would be getting another person to interact with.

Kibito did not know of his name, and nor did Shin. They only knew it was tradition for the Supreme Kai to get a new attendant every one hundred thousand years. Now was the time a new being would come to this world to serve The Supreme Kai and it would be Kibito's job to train the new attendant everything he knew. Kibito was very experienced, but his age was catching up to him. Even if he did not physically look older (no one in Otherworld ages) his energy was diminishing slowly. He guessed he had maybe five hundred years left before he would lose the rank of The Supreme Kai's attendant and move onto live in peace, free of his obligations. A part of him wished he could stay, but you can't argue with tradition.

"Master, please, today is the day the new attendant is set to arrive here," Kibito told him to try and wake him up.

As much as he didn't want to get up, he did. Shin sat up in bed and stretched before standing up on weak wobbly legs. His body never wanted to cooperate in the morning. He slept in comfortable loose pants and no shirt, sleeping that way made it cooler for him. Kibito nodded before helping his Master dress for the day. Shin knew how to dress himself of course, but Kibito insisted that he help.

"Kibito, when is he set to be here?" Shin questioned as kibito buttoned his top.

"I do not know, Master. We should go to the spot and wait," he suggested.

Shin pondered this before nodding, "Yes, we should be there for when he arrives."

"Yes, Master."

The two went through their normal morning routine of breakfast before heading off to the location the new attendant would be arriving at. When they arrived there, they both took a spot, and waited. The location was large. A large stone symbol that was similar to a star was on the ground. A red stone was at its center. At the five edges of the symbol, there were five pillars, each taller than Kibito with many intricate carvings on them.

Kibito remembered how it had been the first day he arrived here all those years ago. It was an awkward time for him. The previous attendant was smaller than him by a whole two feet, making it a bit uncomfortable taking orders from him. Although, it was a very interesting few hundred years.

Master and servant waited for about an hour in silence before there was a change in the air. Shin was the first one to notice it. His eyes opened and he looked to the red stone in the center. "Kibito, it's time."

Kibito nodded and watched carefully. Whitish-blue energy began to crackle from pillar to pillar until it was like an amazing fireworks show. Kibito watched in silent awe at the sight. This would be the only time he would ever see something like this. As the energy continued to crackle, most of it moved toward the center. It spun in a circle around something, a person. It went on and on for a few minutes until the energy slowly dissipated, leaving the person behind. They stood, back to them.

Shin's eyes widened when the person was about to fall over. "Kibito!"

He moved wordlessly to catch him before he fell. Shin moved over to them to get a look. When he got there though, he was met with a very shocked, and embarrassed, Kibito. "Kibito, what is the matter?" The normally red skin of Kibito was flushed purple.

"Uh… Master..." Kibito said uncertainly. "This is a woman."

"What?" he asked in surprise. He had never had a female as an attendant before, ever. When Shin moved to turn the woman over, he saw why Kibito was blushing. She had fallen on her front, and Kibito had caught her with one hand on the chest. If it had been him, he would have been blushing as well.

The woman looked to be seventeen years old, and a bit shorter than the Supreme Kai himself without his hair. Her skin was pale white, and her hair a dark blue. So dark, that if not for the light shining on her he would have thought it was black. Her hair was short and curly, about shoulder length. Her clothes were the same style as her new Master, only they were a range of reds and browns. She had the pointy ears like they did, and a pair of yellow Potara earrings.

Kibito, now over his embarrassment, looked down at the sleeping girl. "Why would they send a girl, Master?"

Shin shook his head, "I don't know, but we should take her back and explain everything to her when she wakes up."

Nodding, Kibito picked up the girl before they both flew home.

~Later~

"I think she is waking up, Master." Kibito called.

Shin had decided that they would stay outside to wait for her to wake. So they went to a meadow near their home and sat her down leaning against a tree. Kibito had been watching her, while Shin meditated on a nearby rock. Now he looked over and saw the girl stirring in her sleep. He stood and walked over to her, and before long she slowly opened her eyes to reveal dark onyx eyes. When she noticed the two men, she gave them a questioning stare before looking around.

"Hello, what is your name." Shin asked her.

Her head snapped to him. After a moment, she answered, "I'm Haru, who are you?"

Before Shin could answer, Kibito interrupted him, "How dare you speak to the Supreme Kai like that. Treat him with some respect. He is your new Master."

She gave him a confused look, "Eh?"

"Kibito, calm down."

Slinking back slightly, Kibito followed orders.

Shin looked back at the girl and continued, "I am The Supreme Kai, have you any idea of who I am or what I do?"

"Umm, no, I don't know what that is. I don't even know why I'm here. I can't remember anything before right now..."

Shin frowned, this was odd. When Kibito came to him he remembered the life he had before. So did all the others who came here to be his attendants. The summoning stone looked for the one most fit to be the Supreme Kai's attendant, and brought them here once they died. Whether they died in the past, present, or future, it didn't matter. Looking at how young Haru must be, he thought that she must have died a horrible death and she was suppressing her memories. Or perhaps the summoning stone happened to just take her memories away.

"I am sorry to hear that Haru, I hope in time your memories will return. But, now this is your home. You were chosen to be my attendant, so you will learn everything you need to know from Kibito," he gestured to the large man behind him before continuing. "I apologize that this is so sudden, but in return for this, I will help you try and regain your memories from your past life."

"Wait a minute!" Haru shouted, holding her hands up, "Past life? You mean… I'm dead?"

Nodding, Shin explained, "Yes and no. You lived and died, but when you died, you were taken here to live again. You were chosen to help me take care of the universe. This is a job very few very get to experience. One person every one hundred thousand years."

Haru's eyes widened and she whistled, "Wow, guess I'm pretty lucky, huh?"

"You could see it that way, yes." Shin nodded. "Now, Kibito will take care of you for now. I must go and see to my duties." And like that, he was gone.

Haru's eyes widened, "Huh?! What happened? Where did he go?!"

Kibito stepped forward catching her attention. "The Supreme Kai has gone to fulfill his duties, I will be the one to look after you. Your job is to protect him at all cost and to help him whenever you are needed."

Haru's eyes seemed to swirl in confusion. What had she gotten herself into? All this 'Chosen' mumbo jumbo. She was dead, couldn't remember how she died, and now was going to be serving a guy she had never met before? At least he didn't seem to be a bad guy. He did say he would help her out in return for this... This Kibito on the other hand looked like he didn't fool around. "Okay… So, um, what now?"

"I will be teaching you everything you need to know to protect and serve The Supreme Kai. That includes learning all of my techniques and abilities."

"O-Okay... When do we start?" She asked hesitantly.

Kibito began walking away, hands behind his back, "Follow me, and we will begin."

* * *

AN- Hello! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. :) Feel free to tell me what you think! I've been wanting to write a story about the Supreme Kai for SO LONG and now I am ^_^ This story will tie into the Buu Saga later, so we'll see a bit of the gang in later chapters. OH! I'm calling the Supreme Kai, "Shin" as his real name. I'm not a big fan of Kaioshin, and I've watched every episode of DBZ and I don't recall them ever calling him that... I might be wrong though. Even if I am, I'm sticking with it :) If you have any questions, feel free to ask!

 _Favorite, follow, review! :D_

 _...if you wanna..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ, I only own my own twists to the plot, and my characters.

* * *

 **99 years later**

Haru ran across the grass as fast as she could. She could see Kibito up ahead and yelled while waving, "Hey! Kibito!" Just as he turned around, the young woman jumped on top of his shoulders and sat. Smiling big, Haru asked, "What are we gonna do today Big Guy?" Her look had changed over the years. Haru's hair that was once short and curled, was now long and braided over her shoulder.

A tick mark formed on Kibito's forehead as he growled low in his throat. This girl could infuriate him at times. He reached up and grasped the back of her shirt so that he could plop her on the ground. While Haru sat up and rubbed the back of her head, Kibito scolded her, "Today you will pay attention and act respectfully in front of the Supreme Kai!"

The girl perked up and looked around until she spotted Shin standing several feet away. He looked very surprised at what had just happened. Shin rarely got to see Haru since Kibito had her busy training all the time, but he didn't mind. He would get to spend time with her soon enough. For now though he had to marvel at the relationship between the two. Haru was unlike any attendant sent here before. She was very bright and optimistic, not to mention loud and bubbly. Haru looked at him and smiled, "Hello, Master! Great day, huh?"

She had improved much since her arrival on the Kai planet. When she arrived, she had no idea how to fly, fight, or anything about energy. Now she could fly like a bird, and fight like an ox. Kibito was still stronger than her, but she had already promised him that one day she would beat him.

"Haru! How many times do I need to tell you-" Kibito began, but a hand from Shin stopped him.

The Supreme Kai chuckled a little before saying, "It's alright, Kibito. Now don't we have something to show Haru?"

Haru's eyes widened in happiness, "You have something to show me? Really? What is it?"

Kibito sighed, "Yes, we have something new for you today. But, first, go over the exercises I showed you. You must stay in top physical condition."

She sighed before standing, giving him a thumbs up and flying off to begin her exercises. Shin and Kibito watched her fly off to her training grounds where she would work on her speed, strength and energy control.

Shin laughed, "She has improved greatly, hasn't she."

Kibito nodded, "Hm, yes she has. Though her strength is lacking, her speed and energy control is uncanny. I suspect that one day she will surpass me in those categories." A small smile creased his lips. Even though she was a pain, she had much potential and he knew she would make a suitable replacement for him when the time came.

Shin looked up at his servant, "If her control is that good, perhaps we should see if she holds any powers you do not. Not all of my attendants have had the same abilities."

The tall man turned to his Master in surprised, "Truly?"

Shin nodded as he looked out to where Haru was training off in the distance, "Oh yes, the one before you could create force fields around himself and others. Don't you remember? He tried to teach you, but you never got the hang of it."

"Yes, I remember now." He had indeed tried to learn that ability, but Kibito's strengths were never that category. His size and strength had always been his best qualities. "What do you think could be this power of her's, Master?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. If she could remember her past life this would be easier." Shin crossed his arms and looked at the ground in thought.

"What do you mean, Master?"

"When the summoning stone brings a new attendant it might gift the person with an ability that had to do with what they did in their previous life. Example, the one before you had been a guard for a royal family on a planet in the east quadrant. He had a lot of training with swords and shields alike. So when he came here, he was granted the power to form force fields."

"I see, but we have no idea who or even what Haru was before she came here." Kibito reminded him.

Shin nodded in agreement, "Yes, I know. It has been almost a hundred years since she came here and she can't remember anything. No dreams or deja vu episodes at all. I begin to worry that there might be another reason for her lost memory."

"Do you mean to say that someone stole her memories?" Kibito asked surprised.

"I do not know for certain, but it is a possibility. Even if Haru discovers a new ability without the help of her memories, she should at least know who she was. I did promise I would help her after all."

Before Kibito could say anything more, Haru landed right in front of them. "All done! Now what ya gonna show me?" She smiled big and clasped her hands in front of her in a pleading manner. Haru loved learning about new things from Kibito and Shin when she could. When she first came here she didn't know what to expect, but now she loved it here! Even though she couldn't remember what she did in the past, she was sure flying, fighting, and energy beams weren't stuff she did.

Shin answered her for him, "You will be seeing where I overlook the universe."

Haru tilted her head a little in confusion. "Wait, I thought you just had to focus and you had some kind of all seeing powers and what-not."

The Supreme kai chuckled, "Well, I suppose I do, but the universe is a big place. I can't focus on everything at once."

"Oh," Haru said as she crossed her arms and crossed her legs while floating. "That makes sense. So where is this place? How do you do it? Is it even a place?"

"Haru," Kibito snapped, "you ask to many questions of the Supreme Kai."

Shin sighed, "It's alright Kibito, she is bound to ask questions. Now, Haru, follow me." With that being said, Shin hovered off the ground for a moment and flew off. Not a moment later, Kibito and Haru were following him.

The three flew until they reached a cave on a mountain side. Shin was the first to land, then Kibito and last, Haru. Her large onyx eyes looked around in wonder as they walked down through the cave. She was beginning to wonder what was so great about this place, until she saw a light ahead of them. There was a small entrance to a large room, full of light. When the three entered, Haru's eyes widened at the sight. It was a large circular room that didn't seem to have a ceiling. Floating orbs the size of her head filled the room, gently hanging in the air. Each one was filled with stars, no, a galaxy. And there were hundreds upon thousands of them.

Haru feel to her butt at the sight, "What is all this?"

"This is where I watch over every galaxy in the universe, not to mention other universes as well." Shin answered her. Her reaction had been what he was expecting. Shock and awe, same as all the others before her. Now he expected the questions would begin.

"But, how do you watch every single one of these?" She asked, still trying to fathom the time it would take to go over every single one.

"It is not as hard as it looks, really. Or as hard as you are imagining." Shin grinned, he could tell without reading her mind that she thought he looked at every single one individually. "This area helps me to focus and sense changes in the balance of the universe. All I have to do is meditate and I can sense when something is wrong much easier than when I am not here."

"So, you can sense when something is wrong even when you aren't in here?"

He nodded, "Yes, this room just helps to amplify my powers into a much more vast area than what I can cover on my own. In truth, a part of my mind is always watching over somewhere in the universe." Just as he finished his sentence, he gasped.

Kibito and Haru looked at him in surprise. "Master, what is it?" Kibito said in concern.

"I felt something..." Shin whispered, almost to himself. He closed his eyes and focused for a moment before he seemingly vanished, only to reappear in front of an ord high above them. He placed his hand upon the surface and once again focused, closing his eyes.

"Umm," Haru looked up at Kibito, "hey, what's going on?" She wasn't so clueless that she didn't sense the tone shift in the room. It suddenly had gotten very serious in here, and she had no idea what was going on.

"Quiet." Kibito snapped, making Haru flinch back. Man, what the heck did they know that she didn't?

After a few minutes of waiting in agonizingly painful silence, Shin hovered down to the ground slowly. When he turned to face his two attendants, Haru gasped. She had never seen such a serious face on the Kai before. "Kibito, Haru, it seems we may have a very serious problem on our hands."

Haru and Kibito both got confused, what did he mean? "Master," Kibito asked, "What exactly do you mean?"

Shin closed his eyes, "I am not sure exactly why I am sensing it, but there is no mistaking it. I fear that Bibidi may have survived."

While Haru was still as lost as a child in a corn maze, Kibito's jaw hit the floor. "What? There is no way he could have survived! You killed him yourself, Master!"

"I know, but I can sense him, or another being like him. Either way, we need to check it out."

Haru raised her hand, "Hey, um, what's going on?"

"Forgive me, Haru, you are not familiar with the tale." She shook her head and looked at him, giving him all of her attention. "Many eons ago, there was more than one Supreme Kai. There was the Supreme Kai of the North, The Supreme Kai of the South, The beautiful West Supreme Kai, and our leader, Daikaio. The Grand Supreme Kai. I served as East Kai back then. What we didn't know was, the wizard Bibiti had made a creation to wreak havoc on the universe. The monster's name, Majin Buu. Many planets and solar systems fell to Buu's destruction. The first of us to fight it was West Kai. She knew it would be a fight to the death… and it was. The next to fall victim was North Kai, he too met his end at the hands of Bibiti's creation. South Kai was the third to encounter it. South Kai was the strongest and sturdiest among us, but he was the first to fall prey to Buu's absorption technique. I was next. I was staring death in the face. He played with me, and when the final blow was heading right at me, I was saved. Daikaio reflected the blast, but in the end, he too was absorbed. Eventually, Buu became too much for Bibiti to handle, so he had to seal Buu within a ball. Before he had the chance to release him, I put an end to his life. He was the only one that could free Buu, now I fear he may still be alive. If he is, we could be facing the revival of Majin Buu and the destruction of the universe!"

Haru was speechless. She never would have thought that he would have gone through anything like that, ever. Losing all your comrades, and being all alone. Not to mention, they were in that much danger? This thing took down all the other Supreme Kais and could easily kill them in a blink from the sound of it. The nail bighting silence was getting to her and she had to do something to try and lighten the mood. "So… any reason you called the West Kai beautiful?" She tried to joke.

"Haru! This is no time for jokes!" Kibito yelled at her.

The volume of his voice made her lurch back and cover her face with her arms. But when she stole a peek at the Supreme Kai, he was looking at the ground, his cheeks dusted purple in a blush. Haru had to admit, that was extremely cute! She could have sworn she heard him mutter, 'No reason.' Now she was certain Shin had had a crush on West Kai, why else would he be blushing? Not to mention, when he was talking about her fighting Buu, Haru noticed his hands ball into fists.

Shin looked back up at the two of them and took a step forward, "Kibito! Enough! Now take Haru and go. I will get both of you when I have pinpointed his location."

* * *

AN- Hello again! Things are picking up a bit, and you'll learn more about Haru in the next chapter.

 _Favorite, follow, review! :D_

 _...if you wanna..._


End file.
